Small cells are low-powered radio access nodes that may operate as part of a wireless communication network, with an small cell operational range that may be on the order of 10 m to 1 km. Small cells may be compared with macrocells which may have a range greater than 10 km. of 10-50 km. MCSC are small cells that use millimeter electromagnetic waves, including waves with a frequency between 30 gigahertz and 300 gigahertz, for communication.